


Wet

by cruisedirector



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Beach Sex, Beer, Consensual Kink, Crazy In Love, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Omorashi, Post-Avengers (2012), Romance, Romantic Friendship, Semi-Public Sex, Shorts (Clothing), Stony - Freeform, Tony Being Tony, Watersports, Wet Clothing, Wetting, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't deny that he enjoyed the sensation, and the last time he'd done anything like it, he'd been ten years old in a public swimming pool on a dare from Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karelian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karelian/gifts).



> I wrote this a long time ago under another name, and remixed it because it seemed so Tony Stark.

He'd worn loose dark shorts to the beach, certain that Tony would find a way to embarrass him and fearful that none of the sorts of swim trunks men bought in this century would disguise his erection in front of the others. And he'd been right, for Tony stroked Steve's thigh in the car and made leering expressions when he took his shirt off and chased him down to the shoreline, where he tackled him down in the wet sand.

Steve could have fought him off, but Steve had learned by now that there was almost nothing Tony couldn't persuade him to do, and it was even more embarrassing to find himself giving in after putting up a struggle. Still, he couldn't help feeling self-conscious about the others -- Thor, who thought this entire attempt at group bonding was ridiculous, and Bruce, who had body issues even Steve couldn't imagine, and Natasha, who had looked at Steve when he came to breakfast the morning after the first time with Tony with a smirk that said she'd known before he did what was going to happen the night before.

"Every one of them will suspect about us before the day ends," he hissed at Tony.

"Every one of them suspected about us before you ever fucked me," drawled Tony, making Steve hard instantly, even though he'd fucked Tony early that very morning. Maybe because he'd fucked Tony early that very morning, and the memory of coming in Tony's ass, with Tony begging Steve to keep fucking him just like that, was as bright and sharp as the sun overhead.

Apart from feeble objections to the language -- which, secretly, were mostly because he wanted to hear Tony say "make love" -- Steve hadn't yet figured out how to resist Tony when he asked for something like that. Anything like that. Even though he couldn't believe some of the things Tony asked for. Nor how much he'd discovered that he wanted them too. It wasn't that Tony was a man, though Steve doubted he'd ever get used to how easily some men who loved men showed it in public in the new century. It was that Tony wasn't afraid to say what he wanted even when Tony knew people would find it shocking or perverse or just plain strange.

Thor was probably right that these attempts at group bonding were ridiculous, but Fury had wanted them to have some happy team-building memories as well as the stressful ones, and no one was going to mention the fact that Thor somehow got there all the way from Asgard to see them even if he mocked them once he arrived. Plus these attempts at group bonding had been the only real excuse Steve had had to see Tony, which was how Tony was able to get him a little drunk and a little loose with admitting what he thought about when he thought about Tony. 

Since then it had been...Steve had no words, he hadn't guessed he could feel so good in so many ways while doing things that initially had shocked him just to hear described. And he hadn't realized how much talking and planning and sleeping with Tony could fill the hole of an entire life lost in the past. There wasn't much he wouldn't do for Tony, or with Tony, especially since doing almost anything connected with Tony invariably taught Steve things about himself that were really good to know.

Steve couldn't feel ridiculous when he felt so happy.

Thus, after swimming, then drinking quite a lot of beer while watching Clint showing off on a surfboard, once Steve and Tony started kicking around an inflatable beach ball that collapsed a bit each time they kicked it, when Tony attacked him and pinned him right where the waves were breaking and squatted above him and told him what he was going to do, Steve couldn't even think of protesting the thought or the act itself, just the location:

"Here? You're insane!"

"No one is going to be able to tell," murmured Tony with a diabolical expression. "I'll leave my suit on, and the ocean's right there."

"Anyone looking at me is going to be able to tell!" Steve wondered whether he were capable of blushing harder than he already was. His face was burning from his ears to his nose, and he knew his mouth was hanging open because he was panting. Tony crouched over him, blocking his body from the beach, so none of the others could see his dick tenting his damp shorts, but he was sure that the hunch of his shoulders and the cant of his neck was broadcasting his arousal and his shame.

"You know you want me to," Tony whispered, the corners of his mouth turned up in a wicked grin. And there was no denying it. If Tony wanted to mark him, the only thing Steve wanted more was to slide his hand into his shorts while Tony was doing it and make himself come. But that would have been obvious even from a distance, and the others weren't very far up the beach, even if they were discreetly pretending to ignore him and Tony.

Steve would have offered another token protest, but his mouth was too dry to speak. Instead he shifted, straightening his legs in the damp sand, which in theory could have given him leverage to buck Tony off his body but they both knew better than to think he would. He was caught.

"Just relax," Tony ordered, and shifted something down there with his hand, and Steve could hear it before he could feel it even over the sounds of the surf and the beach, the hiss of spray saturating fabric, and suddenly the chilly cloth over his aching dick was soaked in warmth. The spreading, scalding pressure was more diffuse than it would have been if they were naked, but somehow it was even more arousing to watch Tony do it with the suit on, right on top of Steve, lips parted and soft with pleasure even though his eyes still had that maniacal, triumphant look.

"Don't stop," Steve heard himself say stupidly, and Tony half-laughed, half-exhaled, pushing his hand between them so that he was cupping Steve's dick through his shorts without interfering with the stream that was overflowing down Steve's side, tickling over his hip and spilling between his legs over his balls, washing away tiny grains of sand that had gotten inside his shorts and grated against sensitive skin. Steve's groin pulsed with his heartbeat. He had no sense of how much time was passing. A shadow blinked over the sun -- a Frisbee one of the others had thrown -- and he tensed all over, anticipating someone racing past them to retrieve it, but Tony put his free hand on Steve's shoulder to push him down, flattening him in the sand, falling over him. Not stopping the flow, the pressure almost unbearable.

Tony must have planned this, Steve realized -- trapping him just like this, at this distance from the others, so close to the surf, after he'd lost track of how much Tony had drunk and how many times Tony had teased him to make him get him hard. Steve's hips jerked, were crushed down by Tony's weight, and Tony twisted his hand on Steve's dick, raising up the tiniest fraction which changed the pressure of the spray and amplified the sound. With a groan Steve tried to jerk upward again, felt Tony pin him down firmly with his hip and push Steve's dick directly beneath the stream, and he shuddered, praying that Tony would stop before he had to shout.

But Tony apparently could hold buckets, and could let it out in his own time, and he didn't seem to be in any hurry to finish despite the Frisbee and the surfing and the fact that Steve was on the verge of exploding so loudly that everyone on the beach would know about it. In fact Tony seemed to be counting on that. He jerked on Steve's dick again through the soaked shorts, finding the perfect spot, the perfect pressure, he knew exactly what would make Steve burst. It was almost a demand. And Tony clamped his other hand over Steve's mouth, silencing him just in time, making it look for all the world like they were only wrestling each other at the edge of the surf as Steve bucked hard underneath, coming, flooding his shorts from the other side, heat spreading from his groin into every part of his body.

"Liked that, huh?" Tony asked, gloating low in his ear when Steve had stopped thrashing, though aftershocks continued to send tremors through him and the wetness dripping across his skin made him ticklish. Whimpering, Steve managed to nod, and Tony -- bladder finally empty -- pulled his hand from Steve's mouth. "Into the water," he ordered, sitting back and pulling Steve upright in what seemed like a single gesture, hauling them both to their feet and shoving him in the direction of the ocean. Steve half-ran, half-fell into the surf with Tony close behind, pushing Steve into the waves until the water rose past his waist. At least now his shorts were drenched through, though they clung to his skin, making his dick and balls shrink back in a hurry from the chilly sea.

He was reaching a hand behind himself to find Tony when his calves suddenly went out from under him, pulled by a wave and by Tony's leg knocking him off his feet. "Hey!" They wrestled in the water, Tony's skin warm and slippery in comparison to the rushing ocean. Salt water splashed and stung Steve's eyes, blinding him. The old Steve Rogers would have felt dizzy from the sudden changes in temperature and pressure. Between that and his body's disorientation from the wave, even Captain America couldn't figure out which way was up, and he came up soaked and spluttering with a nose full of seawater.

"You all right?" inquired Tony, pulling Steve upright, suddenly alarmed. Tony knew full well that Steve could take some pretty hard hits, but maybe he thought Steve was going to have a flashback from going into the sea with his plane decades before Tony Stark was born. Of course Tony had no inhibitions about wrapping his arms around Steve and holding him, even knowing the others might see.

It felt good just to lean against Tony for a minute, pretending to be winded from the wave. Steve wiped at his eyes and tossed his head, feeling sand grinding under the waistband of his shorts and a dozen other places he was sure there hadn't been any grit a few minutes earlier. Tony took his weight when an underwater pebble pressed into Steve's foot, making him shift. 

"Too much sun," Tony diagnosed, and Steve snorted.

"Too much you."

"Come on," urged Tony, nudging Steve out deeper, more gently this time, stopping when they were both chest-high in the water. Then Tony could wrap his arms around Steve beneath the surface, resting his chin on Steve's shoulder. Still and quiet for a couple of minutes while the water rushed around them, Steve felt himself relax into that embrace, though all the beer he'd drunk earlier churned and bloated his lower body.

Tony slid chilly fingers inside Steve's shorts, and Steve bucked. "What are you doing..."

"Washing you off."

"Your hands are cold."

"Warm them up."

Tony loosely slipped his fingers around Steve's dick, making currents in the water, until Steve realized what he meant. "You really are a pervert."

"You love me that way." Tony's tongue was on his ear, tickling and distracting. "And you had a lot to drink. Come on -- pee for me." Steve tried to protest but his body was already responding eagerly to the suggestion -- was there nothing Tony couldn't convince him he wanted to do? A pleasant rush of heat spouted around his groin in the cooler water. Tony hummed a breath and pressed close, his erection twitching against Steve despite the chill of the ocean, hands moving through the warm stream jetting from Steve's dick. "That's nice," Tony murmured.

It was sweet relief to let the piss out, though it made Steve feel naughty and nice at the same time because he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the sensation, and the last time he'd done anything like it he'd been ten years old in a public swimming pool on a dare from Bucky. He moaned a little as Tony's fingertips brushed the achingly sensitive tip of his dick, and Tony growled low in his throat in response. Steve could imagine the delight of squatting over someone on a beach and letting go, transforming physical ease into shameless hot pleasure. What would Bucky say if he knew what a pervert Steve had become? No matter the answer, Steve would have given up anything to find out. Anything but Tony.

When the flow ceased, Tony slid his hands around inside Steve's shorts, rinsing them out, stroking away the sand. Soon Tony's fingers slipped again and again over Steve's hole, teasing, pressing, maybe even washing it, though crazy as Tony was, Steve didn't think Tony was crazy enough to try to tongue-fuck him on a public beach. Then again it was hard to say what Tony was crazy enough to try. He was rocking against Steve's hip, not really hard enough to thrust inside, but urgent and demanding. "If the water was a little warmer I'd fuck you right here," he promised, and Steve felt a twinge in his own dick despite the chill and his recent orgasm.

What would Bucky make of Tony? He might want to protect Steve from him, but Steve had never been sure what Bucky would make of finding out that Steve could feel the way he did about a man, either. This was much more dangerous than any childhood dare, even if it wasn't dangerous in the same way that it had been when he and Bucky were in the Army, when being caught with a man could mean a court-martial, or, when everyone was too busy with the war for that, a blue discharge. 

"Let's get out of the water," he suggested, pressing back against Tony, who sighed and turned with him, wading from the ocean and walking up the beach toward their towels. The others were sitting in a circle under their shade tent, Frisbee discarded, drinking beer and playing some game with paper cups and rocks. Tony waved to them.

"You two done making out?" Natasha asked, and the others broke into raucous laughter, even Thor. Tony flipped up his middle finger at them, but he was grinning, and Steve couldn't help smiling too. "All right, boys, now it's safe for the rest of us to go in the water. Unless..." Natasha glared at Tony suspiciously. "You didn't come in the ocean, did you?"

"I did not ejaculate anywhere on this beach. I give you my word," Tony said in his most earnest voice, making the others all howl with laughter again as Steve covered his face and hoped they would assume he'd turned red from sunburn or from being practically Victorian by their standards. Glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, Tony winked just for Steve. Then he ordered the others, "Get up, kids. Go swim."

"It is ludicrous for you to speak to me as if I were a child," Thor objected, but he stretched as he spoke, then seemed to notice that every one of them -- including Bruce and Clint as well as Tony and Steve -- couldn't take their eyes off his chest. With a satisfied grunt, Thor pushed himself to his feet, and the rest of the group followed, brushing dry sand off their bodies as they began to amble towards the shore.

Tony sank to his knees in their place in the shade, gesturing with his head for Steve to join him. Steve spread his towel in the sand before sitting, not wanting to get his wet backside any sandier than necessary, and Tony settled back against him, sprawling between his legs. They both dug their toes into the sand and Tony sighed contentedly when his disappeared under a cascading mound of cool whiteness.

"Having fun yet?" Steve asked, feeling more at ease with the others so far down the beach. From here he could tell that they couldn't have seen much of what he and Tony had been doing, probably not even Thor whose vision was better than Steve's enhanced eyesight. He wriggled his fingers beneath the waistband of Tony's wet, clinging swim trunks. Immediately Tony groaned and thrust against Steve's hand, but gritty sand ground into Steve's fingers, so he withdrew them. Picking up one of the half-empty bottles the others had left behind, he poured warm beer over his fingers and down Tony's belly. Tony hissed and shifted, letting the golden fluid drip across his groin. Carefully Steve peeled down fabric and spilled the remainder of the beer right over Tony's twitching dick.

"Gonna lick it off?" Tony panted.

Steve thought about it for a minute, but he could see the outlines of the others down the beach against the bright sand. "Too crowded for that," he demurred, pulling Tony's towel up across their laps as he pushed Tony's swim trunks partway down his thighs. Then he raised his hand to Tony's mouth, pushing beer-covered fingers between Tony's lips, making Tony suck them. "Get them nice and wet," he advised, and Tony opened wide to obey, arching as if to remind Steve not to neglect the now-full erection pulsing beneath the towel.

Steve spat into his other hand, rolling the saliva around his fist before wrapping it around Tony's dick. He withdrew his fingers from Tony's mouth and probed behind his balls, feeling Tony spread as wide as he could with the swim trunks binding his legs. "I'd fuck you right here if I could," Steve admitted, echoing Tony from earlier, and was rewarded with a harsh groan. Half-hard again himself, he pumped Tony's dick steadily, rimming the pucker with his fingers the way Tony had done to him in the water, continuing to talk because he knew how much Tony loved that. "I'd make you suck me until I was wet enough, then get behind you on all fours and push it in..." He pressed a finger into Tony until he met resistance, moved it out and in again, rubbing his palm into the fluid leaking from Tony's dick, "...keep this hand right here, fuck you until you came all over..."

The muscles in Tony's ass clamped down on Steve's probing finger and he wiggled it, stroking Tony's balls with his thumb, feeling them tighten, feeling Tony's head thrash against his collarbone. A few more pumps of his hand, "...fuck you until you screamed..." and Tony did, though Steve swallowed the sound with his mouth, his fingers growing slippery with the hot squirts coming out of Tony, over Steve's arm and Tony's own belly. When Tony opened dazed eyes to look at him, Steve drew a finger through the wetness and raised it to his dry lips, painting them with the salty slickness, until Tony dove forward with a little cry to kiss him. The fluid smeared between them on skin already sticky with seawater.

"Jesus Christ, I love you," Tony gasped.

"I didn't know you were a man of God." But Steve's heart was pounding, he was as breathless as Tony, and even though it was the kind of thing Tony would have done, Steve didn't want to turn the moment into a joke. "I love you. Like I've never loved anyone. It's crazy, because you're crazy, but --"

Tony stopped him talking with his mouth, and they kissed until Steve's lips felt swollen and sore from the kissing and the sun. He knew they should go down to the water to wash off before the others came back, but he couldn't make himself move, bunching the towel behind his head to lie down with Tony half-draped across his body -- a heavy weight that only added to the pressure behind his eyes compelling him to sleep. 

His shorts had begun to dry by the time Natasha returned and woke them by dumping bottles of cold beer over them, but his chest was slick with his sweat and Tony's, and they both smelled like beer and beach and each other. Despite the sand caked uncomfortably on his skin, he felt the memory of heat in his groin in the car all the way back to the city.

"Shower with me when we get home?" Tony whispered wickedly, and Steve wondered if he was doomed to get hard from now on every time he thought about getting wet.


End file.
